Putra Yakuza
by cup.chocochip
Summary: Action Drama,Pertempuran,Strong Sasuke, Devil Neji, female Naruto./Pertarungan antara Clan Uchiha dan Clan Hyuuga tidak terelakan lagi. Demi melindungi Sakura dari ancaman Neji, Sasuke menikahi Naruto dan menjadikannya sebagai Istri Tameng. SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku. Action, Pertarungan, Romance, RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo…. Perkenalkan, Namaku Ochi… Sudah bikin beberapa fic GJ. Kini bikin lagi yang baru…

Padahal fic yang lama belum di tamat. Sebentar... Ochi pakai helem dulu.* Takut digetok pakai palu.

Kali ini karena Ochi lagi boring bin stres sama genre cinta-cintaan yang Ochi lagi tulis. Ochi bikin genre Action Bunuh-bunuhan. Sedikit kasar memang. Jadi yang gak kuat sama genre ini silakan klik ' **BACK** ' saja. Tapi tenang, akan **ada** **drama cinta-cintanya** nanti. Tapi fokusnya tetap **Action Drama**.

Aku pakai pairing **SasuFemNaru** sebagai tokoh utama, jadi **bukan Yaoi/ BL**. Juga **SasuSaku** sebagai konflik.

Ya silahkan saja….

O iya. Rate M gak pakek Lemon ya…

* * *

 **Summary: Naruto dipaksa menikahi Sasuke yang merupakan calon pemimpin Yakuza untuk melindungi Sakura, Istri pertama Sasuke yang diincar Clan Hyuga. Neji yang ingin membalas dendam dengan membunuh Istri Sasuke. Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang dijadikan Istri Tameng?/ SasuFemNaru, SasuSaku. Action, Pertarungan, Romance, NoFlame, RnR, NoLemon.**

* * *

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Darah, Action abal-abal, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan** ** _Kimochi warui_** **silahkan menyingkir), Ide pasaran.**

 **RnR**

 ** _DILARANG MENGCOPY SEBAGIAN APALAGI SELURUH FIC INI._**

 **Suka, silahkan baca n Review. Benci, siahkan pergi (Gak pakek Flame).**

* * *

Kata-kata asing:

 _Hakama Kimono_ : Tahu pakaian khas Jepang yang biasa digunakan latihan beladiri _samurai._

 _Bushido_ : Sikap dan cara hidup _Samurai._

 _Kobun_ : Anak buah.

 _Oyabun_ : Pimpinan/ pemimpin dalam organisasi.

 _Waka-Dono:_ Tuan muda.

* * *

目的はここから走る。

あなたはずっとそばにいても、満足じゃない。

一つになったら、いい。

 **.**

 **PUTRA YAKUZA**

.

* * *

 **Bab 1: Mainan Baru.**

 **14 tahun yang lalu**

Masuk dalam kawasan daerah elit penuh rumah adat tradisional Jepang. Pada suatu kediaman dalam area yang di anggap tabu dan angker. Bangunan dengan dominasi kayu dan tembok kertas campuran kertas dan kain bergaya lama. Walau telah ditata dengan gaya tatanan rapi dan terkesan hangat, tak dapat menghilangkan kesan kaku dan horror yang menakutkan. Bukan masalah Dewa penjaga tanah atau setan yang menguasai wilayah tersebut. Hal tersebut dikarenakan tempat itu adalah lingkup kawasan salah satu pengusa tanah, yang terdiri atas clan-clan unggul dengan banyak pengikut. Salah satu daerah kekuasaan clan terbesar dalam naungan nama perkumpulan _samurai_ moderen. _Yakuza_. (8,9,3)

"Hya!"

 **Syuud…..**

Ayunan pedang kayu mengayuh di udara. Mendesing pelan. Menggores tajam.

"Hya! Hya!"

 **Syud—syud…**

Dua kali ayunan mantap menuju kiri dan kanan dengan kecepatan penuh dan posisi kuda-kuda mantap antara kedua kaki yang saling melebar. Udara pagi menghembus pelan, membelai surai hitam reven seorang anak berumur 10 tahun yang tengah berlatih pedang dengan mengenakan _hakama kimono*_ dengan atasan biru dongker dan bawahan berwarna hitam. Keringat hangat meluncur dari keningnya. Menyisakan garis halus jejak air pada kulit putih khas Clan Uciha. Mata hitam onyx menatap arah depan dengan pandangan tajam, seakan menantang udara dingin di sekitarnya, untuk membara seperti suhu tubuhnya.

Menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi para penghuni kediaman tersebut. Menyaksikan tuan muda mereka berlatih pada pukul 05.00 bahkan sebelum ayam-ayam mulai mencari makan. _Bushido_ * adalah paham Samurai dalam penerapan ilmu-ilmu beladiri dan sifat mereka dalam kehidupan. Begitu juga dengan apa yang dilakukan anak yang bernama Uchia Sasuke yang tengah berlatih saat ini.

Hampir satu jam lamanya ia melakukan berbagai posisi, jurus, maupun gerakan-gerakan sulit yang bahkan untuk orang dewasa sekali pun.

Seoarang laki-laki 30-40 tahunan memakai pakaian _kimono_ dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya, melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. Membuat semua _Kobun_ - _kobun*_ yang saat ini sedang bersama Sasuke menunduk 90 derajat untuk menghormati kedatangan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke yang masih berfokus pada latihanya tidak menyadari kedatangan orang tersebut. Hingga terdapat suara yang menyadarkanya.

"Tidak akan seru bila hanya melawan angin." Kata laki-laki tersebut dengan suara berat miliknya.

"Oyaji." Kata Sasuke sambil _oujigi_ atau membukukan badan sesaat setelah membalikan badanya.

Sang pria yang rupanya merupakan Ayah Sasuke tersebut melakukan gerakan menadahkan satu tangannya ke kiri. Seolah-olah tengah memita sesuatu pada _Kobun_ di sampingnya. Memahami perintah tidak langsung tuanya, Sang bawahan memberikan _katana_ miliknya sambil menunduk hormat, tak berani memandang mata majikanya.

"Berikan juga padanya!" Kata Fugaku.

Sasuke juga menerima sebuah _katana_ dari bawahannya yang lain.

 **Srrrriiiang….**

Desingan tatapan antara sarung pedang dan pedang tajam ketika ditarik dari pelindungnya. Membuat bulukudu merinding, seoalah takut merasakan tebasan pedang tajam pada kulit.

Penghormatan pertama sebelum pertarungan pedang dengan cara Oujigi secara bersamaan telah mereka lakukan. Masing-masing kini tengah menggenggam mantap _katana_ mereka, kuda-kuda siap menyerang, dan dengan pandangan siap menyakiti pada lawan masing-masing. Sang Ayah dan anak yang kini telah melepas identitasnya. Dan menggantikannya dengan kata 'lawan'.

 **Syut..**

 **Tang….**

 **Trang….**

Suara gesekan besi tajam bertempur. Mempertahankan kepadatan masing-masing. Sasuke menyerang Ayahnya dengan gerakan lincah. Mulai dengan mencoba menyerang pertahanan di kiri tubuh Ayahnya. Sayangnya berhasil di tangkis denggan mudah menggunakan pedangnya.

 **Trang…**

 **Sryuuuuuut….**

Lagi-lagi pedang saling bertubrukan. Tapi kali ini, Fugaku berhasil mendorng pedangnya hingga ujung pedangnya hampir mengenai leher Sasuke.

"Kau perlu memperkuat lenganmu. Kau masih terlalu lembek."

Kata Fugaku di tengah-tengan duel.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari tebasan Ayahnya.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Sasuke berlari kencang menuju Ayahya dengan pedang teracung langsung menuju jantung Sang Ayah. Tanpa ragu, bahkan terkesan liar. Seakan orang yang ada di hadapanya bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Fugaku tidak bergerak dalam posisinya. Setelah pada jarak yang dikehendaki, barulah tubuhnya menyamping dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Sasuke yang tidak mengantisipasi gerakan tiba-tiba Sang Ayah, tidak siap menghentikan larinya dan melewati posisi awal Ayahnya berdiri. Dan tiba-tiba dari belakang.

 **Srat….**

 **Crat….**

Sayatan garis miring merobek kimono dan punggug Sasuke. Menyebabkan darah segar keluar dari tubuh anak kecil berusia 10 tahun itu. Sasuke berlutut dengan satu lututnya, dan bertumpu pada pedang yang kini menancap pada tanah. Bernafas pelan dan menyeimbangakan ritmenya. Mencegah dirinya kehilangan diri. Perih dan sakit. Ia sudah menerima hal seperti ini berkali-kali, hingga rasa sakit itu kini telah menjadi salah satu bagian hidupnya.

Sasuke berdiri perlahan dari posisinya. Berusaha menyeimbangakan posisi dan melambatkan detak jantungnya, hingga mencegah pendarahan yang parah pada punggunganya.

"Kau belum sempurna dalam menguasai jurus pemulihan rupanya. Kalau kau ingin menjadi _Oyabun*_. Kau harus segera menguasainya." Fugaku menyarungkan kembali pedanganya, dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi _Oyabun Oyaji_ ," Kata Sasuke lantang.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Fugaku menaggapi kata anaknya tanpa berbalik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghancurkan clan ini." Kata Sasuke keras.

Fungaku langsung berbalik dan menatap anaknya dengan amarah.

"Kalau kau berfikir seperti itu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri,"

Sasuke yang mendengar kata-kata terakhir Ayahnya. Mengangkat pedangnya, dan mengarahkan ke depan dengan mantap.

"Ya Oyaji. Angkat pedangmu lagi. Kita akhiri sekarang." Kata Sasuke, lagi-lagi tatapan yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan kesopanannya sebagai anak pada Ayahnya.

"Sasuke!" Bentak Fugaku marah. Ia menghela nafasnya berat dan mencoba menurunkan emosinya. "Bawa dia ke kamar, obati lukanya." Kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memegang pedanganya.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bahkan oleh para pengikutnya yang mungkin selama sepuluh tahun hidupnya selalu bersamanya.

Setidaknya sedetik pun tidak pernah terlewat tanpa kehadiran para penjaganya. Karena Sasuke adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya, dan penerus satu-satunya Clan Uchiha.

Kenapa disebut Clan?

Yakuza, bukan hanya terdiri atas satu kekuasaan mutlak seperti kerajaan. Yakuza terdiri atas Clan-clan besar yang menaungi klan-klan kecil yang berada di bawahnya. Clan Uchiha adalah salah satu clan besar yang menaungi clan-clan kecil, yang apabila dihitung anggotanya, mungkin akan mencapai jumlah 1000 orang yang kini berada dalam kekuasaanya.

Sedangkan contoh Clan-clan besar lain adalah Clan Nara, Clan Hyuga, Clan Orochi, dan Clan Haruno yang berasahabat dengan Clan Uchiha.

Untuk beratahan dalam dunia ini. Mereka setidaknya tidak mencoba berurusan dengan clan-clan tersebut. Karena setiap satu helai rambut saja melintas pada wilayah mereka, maka nasib mereka selanjutnya hanya akan menjadi taruhannya.

* * *

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

"Apa agenda hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi-san yang merupakan pengasuh sekaligus asistenya.

"Kami akan menunjukan kegiatan eksekusi pada tingkatan clan paling kecil pada _Waka-Dono_." Kata Kata Kakashi.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Sasuke memakai kembali bajunya setelah Kakashi membalut lukanya dengan perban.

"Mereka akan menyita sebuah rumah di kawasan Prefektur Saitama. Dari seorang pasutri dengan satu anak perempuan. Sang Suami tidak sengaja menjamin hutang seorang temannya yang kini kabur dengan hutang sebesar 500 ribu yen. Mungkin akan berakhir dengan penyitaan rumah dan perdagangan anak." Penjelasan Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat." Kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

 **BRAK** —

Tendangan pada sebuah pintu rumah kecil nan asri. Sang pemilik rumah rupanya sudah menunggu di depan pintu bersama Sang Istri. Dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang kini jelas-jelas ia tunjukan.

"A-apa yang kalian inginkan?" Kata laki-laki berwajah tegas, berramambut kuning, dan bermata biru cerah namun menghangatkan itu. Sedangkan Istrinya yang berambut merah darah, dengan kulit putih dan mata biru gelap, mengamit tangan suaminya. Mencegah tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan oleh kedatangan para penagih yang berjumlah empat orang itu. Yang terdiri atas tiga orang laki-laki dan seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia sekitar 10 tahun.

"Kami sudah memperingatkan kalian. Ini akan aman apabila kalian menyerahkan rumah ini dan anak peremuan kalian." Kata salah pemimpin pelaksanan oprasi kali ini yang bernama Hayato. Sambil menunjukan gaya yang terlalau kampungan dan sok berkuasa. Mungkin juga pengaruh keberadaan putra penerus yang ikut dalam oprasi kali ini. Hingga berpendapat mungin akan mendapat promosi ke esokan hari.

"Jangan coba-coba kalian meginjakan kaki pada rumah kami atau—"

"Atau apa?" Kata Hayato sambil menodongkan senjata api pada kepala Sang Suami.

"TIDAAAAAAK, Tolong jangan tembak Minato," Kata sang istri ketika mendapati Sang Suami yang mendapat todongan senjata api.

Sementara semua pandangan beralih pada Sang Istri, Sang Suami yang bernama Minato memangfaatkan situasi dengan langsung menggeret seorang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang datang bersama para Yakuza. Sang Suami mengeluarkan pisau dapur yang selama ini ia simpan dalam celananya dan mengarahkanya pada leher anak laki-laki tersebut, dan menjadikanya sandera.

"Kalau kalian sampai mendekat. Akan aku bunuh anak ini." Kata Minato lantang. Menantang para Yakuza di depannya.

Minato salah dalam perhitunganya. Yang ia anggap adalah anak 10 tahun adalah yang paling lemah dalam kelompok. Tapi kenyataanya adalah seseorang yang paling berpengaruh untuk memicu pertumpahan darah dalam rumah itu.

 **DORR**

Peluru tajam menembus kepala Minato. Membasahi Sasuke yang menjadi sandranya dengan darah segar. Sasuke yang menyaksikan hal tersebut, hanya menyeringai kecil dan menyingkirkan tubuh tak bernyawa Minato dari tubuhnya.

Sang Istri masih terpaku pada apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. Belum dapat mencerna informasi yang tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dirinya kini telah bersetatus 'janda'.

"Ibu…. Apa yang terjadi?" Sebuah suara kecil nan halus terdengar dari lantai atas rumah mereka.

Seorang anak perempuan berusia 4-5 tahun turun dari lantai atas dan mengahampiri ibunya. Anak perempuan berkulit putih, bermata biru cerah, dan berambut kuning. Sama persis dengan Ayahnya yang kini tergeletak di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

"Serahkan anak itu, dan nasibmu tidak akan sama dengan suamimu." Kata Hayato lagi-lagi dengan gaya konyolnya.

"Jangan pernah kalian menyentuh anakku. Atau kalian harus membunuhku terlebih dahulu!"

Sang Istri langsung memeluk anaknya, dengan erat.

"Kalau itu keinginanmu,"

 **DORR**

Tembakan kedua terjadi.

Brak…

Satu tubuh tumbang kembali. Meninggalkan Sang anak yang rupanya belum mengerti dengan kondisi yang tengah ia alami. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh ibunya. Seolah-olah ingin membangunkanya dari tidur.

"Ibu, kenapa ibu tiba-tiba tidur. Bangun Ibu!" Katanya hampir menagis.

"Ayah! Ibu tidak mau bangun. Ayah, bangunlah! Kenapa kalian tidak mau bangaun! Apa kalian membenci Nalu?" Anak tersebut masih berusaha membangunkan jasat orang tuanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat kenagan itu. Kenangan saat dirinya mendapati jasat ibu dan kakaknya yang telah terbujur kaku. Menatap dengan tatapan misterius pada Gadis yang di depannya, yang kini tengah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ayo anak manis. Ikut paman ya… Nanti paman belikan permen." Kata Hayato, mencoba membujuk Naruto untuk ikut denganya.

"Tidak! Tidak mau. Ibu bilang, Nalu tidak boleh ikut olang asing," Kata gadis kecil yang Sasuke dengar bernama Nalu.

"Ayo ikut!" Hayato kini mulai menunjukan wajah srigalanya.

"Tidak!" Sang gadis cilik berlari-lari menghindari tangkapan Hayato yang kini mengejarnya.

 **DOOR**

Tembakan ketiga terdengar. Sang gadis yang tadinya berlari-lari kini terdiam di tempatnya. Awalnya Sasuke mengira Gadis itu telah mati ditembak oleh Hayato. Rupanya hanya sebuah tembakan udara yang berupa peringatan.

Mata Si Gadis kecil mulai berkaca-kaca dan menandakan akan menagis.

"HWAAAAAAAA!" Si Gadis kecil langsung berlari. Sasuke pikir ia akan berlari menuju jasat ibunya. Tapi dia salah. Gadis kecil itu malah menabrakkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke, dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Tolong Nalu. Tolong Nalu. Nalu takut. Tolong Nalu!" Sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke ingin melepaskan pelukan anak itu. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak rela melepasnya dalam waktu yang sama. Sudah 5 tahun ini, tidak ada yang memeluknya seperti ini. Semenjak Ibunya dan Kakaknya meninggal. Tidak ada yang memberikan pelukan hangat seperti yang dilakukan gadis dihadapanya.

Sasuke mengelus rambut kuning yang berada di bawah wajahnya.

Lembut dan hangat.

Si Gadis menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajanya yang penuh air mata. Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Si Gadis. Dan mempererat pelukanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tangan Hayato tiba-tiba mencapai surai kuning milik Si Gadis. Menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Dan melemparkan tubuh kecilnya dengan keras pada tembok samping kiri Sasuke.

 **DUUAG**

Bunyi tabrakan antara kepala dan tembok keras memecah udara. Si Gadis yang tadi menagis dalam pelukan Sasuke, kini terdiam, tergeletak di lantai, dan keluar darah segar dari pelipisnya.

Sasuke menyaksikan pemandangan tak berdaya Si Gadis dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Sakuke bergerak perlahan meningglakan Si Gadis, dan bergerak menuju Hayato yang masih menggenggam pistolnya. Sasuke menadahkan tangan kanannya pada Hayato. Meminta sesuatu padanya. Hayato langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksut dari gerakan kode Sasuke. Dan menyerahkan postolnya pada Sasuke.

"Dari pada membunuhnya, lebih baik kita menjualnya _Waka-Dono._ " Hayato mencoba meyakinkan tuannya, yang ia kira bermaksut membunuh Si Gadis kecil.

"Kau memerintahku?" Akhirnya. Saat ini adalah pertama kali Hayato mendengar suara dari Tuan kecilnya. Yang rupanya adalah suara terahir yang ia dengar dalam hidupnya.

 **DORR**

Tembakan keempat terdengar dari rumah kecil itu. Suasana mencekam dan sangar kini mulai menguar di antara mereka. Satu persatu nyawa melayang dengan mudahnya. Seakan tidak ada sekat antara kehidupan dan kematian itu sendiri.

Sasuke yang baru saja melubangi kepala salah satu pengikutnya yang bernama Hayato. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi bahwa dirinya baru saja menghilangkan satu nyawa. Ia melangkahi mayat Hayato yang berada di depanya, dan memberikan pistol yang ia gunakan pada Kakashi.

"Urus mereka. Dan bawa Gadis itu. Aku menginginkannya." Kata Sasuke meninggalkan Kakashi dan asisten Hayato yang nantinya akan diangkat sebagai pimpinan yang baru menggantikan Hayato yang tewas di tangan tuan muda mereka.

Sasuke keluar dari rumah itu. Memandang pemandangan depan rumah kecil itu dengan ekspresi datarnya. Angin pertanda hujan membelai tubuh dan wajahnya. Awan gelap mulai datang mendekat. Mungkin hujan akan datang dalam rangka memberikan ucapan bela sungkawa pada tiga nyawa yang telah melayang pada tempat itu. Atau, Sang hujan ingin menghapus kekejaman yang baru terjadi pada keluarga tersebut. Meninggalkan satu gadis kecil yang terbaring lemah. Yang kini juga menyandang status sebatangkara.

Depan rumah kecil itu juga, terdapat Mobil hitam yang tengah menunggu tuanya dengan pintu terbuka dan pengawal yang mempersilahkan masuk. Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya berdiri dan meutuskan untuk pulang. Ia merasa risih dengan bercak darah yang ada di tubuh dan pakaianya.

"Apakah _Waka-Dono_ baik-baik saja?" Kata pengawal yang berdiri disamping mobil. Menannyakan kondisi tuanya yang berlumuran darah. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan memilih langsung masuk dalam mobil.

Tetapi satu hal yang tidak dimengerti para bawahanya. Bahwa saat ini, sebuah ambisi terbesit dalam pikran Sasuke. Ia tersenyum singkat oleh idenya saat ini.

Sasuke ingin memiliki mainan baru. Dalam usianya saat ini, Sasuke telah meninggalkan mainan anak-anak miliknya. Bahkan setelah ditinggal oleh Ibunya, Sasuke sudah tidak tertarik dengan dunia anak-anaknya lagi. Ia lebih memilih melatih dirinya, dan menjadikan dirinya lebih hebat dari Ayahnya untuk membalas dendam kematian Ibu dan Kakaknya. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalianya ia benar-benar mengingikan sesuatu. Ia ingin membawanya pulang dan membuatnya menjadi miliknya. Si Gadis bersuarai kuning, bermata biru. Seperti boneka baru dalam etalase toko yang menjadi incaran Sasuke, untuk menjadi salah satu koleksi yang wajib dimiliki.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Ini pembuka. Jadi belum masuk cerita utama yang ada di summary.**

 **Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku tahu ini kelihatan pasaran dan sadis. Tapi ini adalah benar-benar cerminan Yakuza pada era mereka masih berkuasa penuh.**

 **Besok adalah hari Ulang Tahun Ochi (gak ada yang mau ngucapin?). Walau belum bisa Up Date** ** _Apapun Dirimu._** **Setidaknya aku ingin merayakanya dengan fic baru yang GJ. Apakah jelek?**

 **Setidaknya jelek tidaknya kelihatan di Review. Kalau hanya dikit yang review, berarti jelek. Kalau lumayan, berarti masih ada yang suka.**

 **Jadi apakah kalian ingin Ochi lanjut?**

 **Silakan meReview.**

 **Thaks for Read**

 **Ochi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks For:**

Cagiopa, seraoff, kurama212112, Davis314, Meli793, Guest, Darkblue, DV1, shirota strain, Guest, YuRhachan, cdjkek, L, Kyomotte, Nara yuki, kaname, bee, Guest, guestny guest, yassir2374, chibikuroko, Okaerioka, versetta, mariaerisa, Arum Junnie, Aiko Vallery, Habibah794, askasufa, Harpaairiry.

 **Yang udah ngeluangin waktu untuk menulis Review.**

 **Dan semua yang udah Follow dan Favorit fic ini dan Ochi.. You are THE BEST deh….**

* * *

 **.**

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kisimoto-san dake.**

 **Cerita ini hanya imajinasiku belaka,!...**

 **kesamaan nama, alamat, dll, umumnya DISENGAJA.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OCC, OC, Bahasa kasar, Tipo, Darah, Action abal-abal, No Lemon (for ever), No Flaming (yang udah merasakan _Kimochi warui_ silahkan menyingkir), Ide pasaran.**

 **RnR**

 ** _DILARANG MENGCOPY SEBAGIAN APALAGI SELURUH FIC INI._**

 **Suka, silahkan baca n Review. Benci, siahkan pergi (Gak pakek Flame).**

* * *

人にとして、死神はいない。

他の人によると、死神はいるかも。

あなたはどちらの人ですか。

 **.**

 **PUTRA YAKUZA**

.

* * *

 **Bab 2: Mulai**

 **.**

 **Sasuke: 26 tahun.**

 **Naruto: 21 tahun**

 **.**

Seting pertama dimulai dari sebuah tempat dengan banyak kotak-kotak besi besar berbahan besi berat atau yang biasa disebut Kontainer atau peti kemas. Tepatnya pada sebuah Bea Cukai dekat pelabuhan. Jangan tanya bagaimana sistem pengamanan dapat dibobol, atau cara mematikan seluruh kamera pengintai dalam area tersebut. Karena sepenuhnya adalah daya para penguasa yang tak layak diketahui umum.

Dalam area yang dikelilingi oleh kontainer dengan isi berbagai barang produk baik yang akan diimpor maupun diekspor itu, terdapat sebuah kelompok kecil orang. Berada ditengah-tengah wilayah yang longgar. Kontainer raksasa yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia didalamnya, tidak menyamai rahasia yang disimpan oleh orang-orang yang kini sedang berada ditengah-tengah wilayah gudang terbuka itu.

Seoarang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi 180 cm, berjas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam. Rambut reven yang biasa bercahaya biru ketika bersentuhan dengan cahaya, kini terlihat hitam lenggam mengikuti keremangan pada tempat itu. Hanya wajah dan telapak tangan yang mungkin dapat dilihat karena kulit putih yang ia miliki. Selebihnya, didominasi warna hitam, seolah ingin menyusup dalam gelap tanpa diketahui. Bahkan mata hitamnya yang kini tengah mengawasi klien bisnis yang ada di depanya.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah melakukan perjanjian bisnis dengan seorang klien bernama Hanebu Kou. Seorang laki-laki tua beracamata yang kini tidak sendiri. Ditemani oleh seorang pria berbadan tegap. Mengenakan pakaian berandalan jalan yang sama sekali jauh dari kata rapi, dibandingkan anggota kelompok Sasuke yang memakai tuksedo.

Sasuke ditemani 5 orang bawahanya. Seorang _kobun_ yang kini berdiri di samping Sasuke merupakan pria kecil dengan tinggi 165 cm, berambut kuning pendek, bermata biru langit, dan berkulit putih. Sedangkan empat yang lain, yang terlihat sangar, tinggi, dan berotot, kini tengah berada di belakangnya. Lalu bagaimana bisa seorang terlihat kecil dan terkesan cantik itu kini berada di samping Sasuke dan menjadi asisten kepercayaannya. Kita simpan pertanyaan itu sampai tiba waktunya .

"Maaf Uchiha _-san_. A-aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Aku tidak mau menyerahkan perusahaanku padamu." Kata Hanebu terbata. Rupanya sosok Sasuke terlalu mengerikan baginya.

"Apa anda sudah memikirkan matang-matang Hanebu _-san_. Karena akan sangat disayangkan sekali." Kata Sasuke dengan nada manis dan mengancam.

"Perjanjian yang akan kita lakukan hanya menguntungkanmu saja. Tidak ada yang dapat disayangngkan dari batalnya perjanjian ini." Kata Hanebu mulai mendapatkan rasa percaya dirinya untuk berbicara pada lawan bicaranya.

"Anda salah mengartikan kalimat saya Hanebu _-san_. Yang sangat disayangkan dalam hal ini adalah nyawa anda."

Hanebu yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke ketakutan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Melihat klienya ketakutan oleh ucapan Sasuke, laki-laki di samping Hanebu maju dengan wajah menantang pada Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu sombong Uchiha- _san_. Sebelumnya perkenalkan,namaku Hidemoto. Kami hanya sekelompok pembunuh bayaran yang disewa Hanebu- _sama_ untuk mengatasi, _anda."_

Seteah perkataan itu, mulai bermunculan berandalan-berandalan lain dari seluruh menjuru arah, berasal dari balik kontainer yang rupanya menjadi tempat persembunyaian mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan kini tengah mengepung kelomok Sasuke.

Apa yang terjadi saat ini sungguh sangat tidak berimbang. Sasuke yang berdiri bersama lima pengawalnya yang lain, sedangkan Hidemoto membawa sekitar 20 orang pasukan bersamanya. Semuanya membawa benda-benda khas berandalan. Mulai selang besi berkarat, palu, pisau, bahkan ada yang membawa pedang. Sedangkan menurut perjanjian pertemuan mereka saat ini, masing-masing orang dilarang membawa senjata.

"Sayagnya aku tidak pintar berbicara sepertimu Uchiha- _san._ Jadi kita selesaikan dengan tindakan saja." Kata Hidemoto.

Laki-laki kecil yang berada di samping Sasuke mengawasi sekelilinhnya dengan pandangan memperhitungkan. Empat pengawal Sasuke yang lain, kini mulai membentuk formasi pertahanan dengan Sasuke sebagai pusatnya. Mereka akan mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak melibatkan Sasuke dalam pertikaan ini. Seolah menganggap tangan tuan muda mereka tak layak menyentuh para berandalan yang akan melawan mereka.

"Naruto," Si laki-laki kecil menoleh saat merasa namanya disebut.

"Ya, Uchiha- _sama,"_ Jawab Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Jaga punggungku." Kata Sasuke telah menetukan formasi. Kini Sasuke dan Naruto saling membelakangi dan masing-masingnya memiliki tugas menjaga punggung teman bertarungnya.

Beberapa detik berlalau dengan ketenangan yang mencekam, timbul diantara dimulainya pertikaian, sebelum sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"HYAAAAAA,"

Serbuan langsung seluruh berandalan Hidemoto kepada para pengawal Sasuke dimulai.

 **Duag**

 **Klantang…**

Satu terjangan dari salah satu pengawal Sasuke langsung menumbangkan satu berandalan pada menit pertama. Disusul oleh plantingan tangan dilakukan oleh penjaga yang lain.

 **Trang-trang…..**

Suara besi yang saling bertubrukan dari penjaga lain yang kini telah merampas salah satu senjata dari para berandalan yang telah pingsan.

Hidemoto memperhatikan Sasuke masih diam dalam posisnya, dan menunggu. Selama beberapa saat ini rupanya para berandalan-berandalan itu dapat diatasi hanya dengan pengawal-pengawalnya. Merasa marah dengan apa yang ia saksikan. Ketidakberdayaan pasukanya dalam menghadapi pasukan Sasuke yang hanya terdiri atas beberapa orang membuatnya geram.

"HYAAAAAAAAAA," Hidemoto berlari dan memulai aksinya.

Ia menggunakan sebuah pisau tajam menyerang langsung pada salah satu pengawal.

Dengan gerakan gerakan gesit yang ia lakukan. Hidemoto mulai menyerang daerah leher pengawal tersebut dengan pisau kecil nan tajam dengan tangan kanannya. Tetapi harus meleset dengan gerakan menghindar ke kanan yang dilakukan sang pengawal. Tapi tiba-tiba dari tangan kiri Hidemoto keluarlah sebuah pisau yang lain.

 **Jrep..**

Pisau kecil itu kini terbenam pada lengan pengawal tersebut, dan langsung membuat Sang pengawal pingsan. Ternyata Hidemoto menggunakan pisau khusus yang telah ia lumuri racun pelumpuh. Hingga akan membuat pingsan seseorang bahkan seekor gajah, apabila terkena pisaunya.

Hidemoto mengawasi Sasuke yang masih tetap bertahan pada posisnya. Padahal pria kecil bersurai kuning dibeakanganya kini sudah mulai beraksi dengan gerakan-gerakan lincah. Lain dengan Sasuke yang masih dengan pose memejamkan matanya, seakan pertarungan didepanya tidaklah berarti. Pastinya pemandangan tersebut membuat Hidemoto semakin marah dan ingin segera menghancurkan targetnya itu.

Hidemoto mendekat sampai ia berada di depan Sasuke. Ia menunjukan seringainya. Dengan anggapan Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata, tidak menyadari kedatanganya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan pisaunya, melakukan gerakan cepat dengan tujuan agar pisaunya dapat menyetuh kulit Uchiha yang sempurna.

"Hiaaa…."

 **Duag…**

Sebuah tendandangan keras mendarat pada dada Hidemoto dengan tempo yang terlalu cepat. Mencegahnya mendekat, dan membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang kini telah membuka matanya, menatap Hidemoto dengan campuran rasa jijik dan tertarik.

"Brensek!"

Kembali dengan terjangan ke arah Sasuke, Hidemoto dengan dua pisau siap berada di tanganya, dan siap menembus jantung Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke melompat tinggi dan menendang dagu Hidemoto dengan keras dengan gerakan salto.

 **Duag…**

"Aghh…"

Telinga, dan mulut Hidemoto berdarah oleh tendangan Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke berlari kembali menuju hidemoto, menempatkan kedua kakinya pada leher mangsanya. Kemudian melakukan gerakan memutar tubuh yang langsung membuat Hidemoto terpelanting dengan leher terpiting.

 **Bruag…**

Hidemoto terbanting dengan keras, dan sejenak membuat tubuhnya enggan bangaun. Hampir tidak berkutik dengan gerakan-gerakan mematikan milik Sasuke.

"Cih, berngsek…" Hidemoto meludahkan darah yang ada dalam mulutnya, dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeranganya.

Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke telah merasakan pergerakan tauannya. Tapi bagi Naruto tidak ada gunanya mencemaskan kondisi Tuannya. Karena semua orang tahu, bahakan 25 orang yang ada dalam arena, belum tentu dapat mengalahkan Tuannya bila ia bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh. Maka Naruto memutuskan untuk fokus pada buruannya dan melindungi punggung Tuannya.

Walau Naruto termasuk pendek, dan dapat dikatakan ramping. Naruto telah membuat kelima lawanya tak berdaya oleh serangan-serangan mematikan yang ia lakukan. Bahkan kini mulai menghadang lima grombolan yang menuju arahnya.

 **Jrep-jrep-jrep…**

Dengan gerakan sederhana, tiga suriken langsung menamcap tiga tubuh lawan yang hendak menyeranganya. Dan langsung menumbangkan mereka dalam satu kali serang. Keahlian Naruto ini adalah seni lempar suriken yang ia pelajari dari kitab-kitab kuno _Ninja._ Berbeda dengan paham _Samurai_ milik Sasuke, jurus-jurus yang diterpkan Naruto saat ini lebih condong pada seni bela diri _Ninja_. Walau konsepnya hampir sama, secara kasatmata akan terihat dari jenis senjata yang digunakan olehnya maupun Sasuke. Sasuke yang menggunakan pedang, sedankan Naruto menggunakan _kunai_ dan _suriken._

 **Duag…**

Sebuah kayu padat dibeturkan pada tengkuk Naruto dengan kekutan penuh. Membuat Naruto harus memegangi tengkunya, sambil mempertahankan keseimbangaannya yang mulai goyah. Tapi kemudian dari arah samping,

 **DUAG..**

 **BRAK..**

Sebuah tendangan kaki jenjang sampai pada kepala penyerang tersebut dengan sangat keras. Meumbangkan musuh dengan sekali serang. Tendangan mematikan itu menimbulkan bunyi yang sagat keras hingga mungkin menyebabkan gagar otak berat pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Sasuke _Sama_ ," Kata Naruto memandang sosok penolongnya.

"Bisa ini dipercepat. Aku mulai bosan." Kata Sasuke.

"HAIK." Kata keempat pengawalnya serentak.

Akhirnya ritme pertempuran yang mereka lakukan kali ini mendadak lebih cepat, hingga membuat tumbang puluhan musuh yang menyerang mereka hanya dalam waktu 10 menit.

Hidemoto yang masih terbaring dalam posisinya setelah kalah telak dengan Sasuke, mendapati hampir seluruh pasukanya kini telah pingsan dan terluka parah. Hingga ia mulai merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan keahlianya mengecoh dan mengalihkan perhatian, seperti pesulap yang sedang melakukan trik. Hidemoto berdiri, merogoh sakunya dengan pelan, hingga lawan tidak menyadari pergerakanya. Ia mulai mengarahkan moncong sebuah benda besi kecil, hitam, berat, pada punggung Sasuke. Membidik tepat pada jantungnya.

Sayangnya hal tersebut terlanjur diketahui oleh Naruto yang berada pada posisi menghadap Hidemoto dan berada di depan Sasuke. Naruto segera mencekram lengan Sasuke kuat, mencoba membalikan posisi mereka, dan menempatkan dirinya sebagai tameng Sasuke. Tapi apa yang dirasakan Naruto adalah, tubuh Sasuke menjadi sangat berat dan kaku. Hingga membuatnya gagal untuk melakukan rencananya. Tapi tiba-tiba, dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Sasuke memeluknya erat, dan menumbangkan tubuh mereka ke arah kiri.

 **DORR.**

Suara peluru menggema di seluruh dermaga. Membawa peluru yang melesat tajam menuju Sasuke yang sempat menghindar.

 **Cres…**

Suara gesekan antara peluru dan jas milik Sasuke ketika kedua benda itu bertemu.

Mungkin keberuntungan atau gerakan lincah dan cepat Sasuke yang membuatnya selamat dalam menghindari peluru tersebut. Hanya lengan jas hitamnya harus robek dan sayatan kecil yang dangkal menggores kulit lengan Sasuke, memberikan tanda bercak darah segar yang sedikit keluar.

Tiba-tiba seluruh pertarungan yang ada dalam arena mendadak berhenti. Suara senjata dan baku hantam yang terjadi pun mendadak senyap. Membuat suasana mistis itu kembali lagi. Seakan menyambut kedatangan dewa kematian yang hendak turun ke bumi. Membawa kabar kematian pada mereka.

Naruto yang kini masih berada dalam dekapan Sasuke pun turut merasakan aura ganjil yang mencekam itu. Merasakan detak jantung Tuannya yang kini menempel dengan tubuhnya. Sangat kuat dan mengintimidasi. Membuatnya tertekan dan merasa akan terjadi hal buruk sebentar lagi.

"Hancurkan!" Kata Sasuke ditengah suasana yang sunyi itu, bagaikan sebuah perintah mutlak yang tidak di ucapkan oleh manusia. Membuat Naruto menutup matanya, dan tidak bersedia melihat apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

Sekumpulan manusia muncul dan berdiri di atas Kontainer-kontainer yang mengelilingi mereka. Membawa sebuah laras panjang hitam yang memancarkan serbuan leser merah, yang kini memenuhi kepala Hidemoto secara serentak.

DORR-DORR-DODORR..

.

.

Rentetan tembakan menggema memenuhi dermaga. Kepala Hidemoto, atau mungkin sudah tidak dapat dikatakan kepala. Bentuknya sudah hancur, darah berceceran, banyak organ dari kepalanya yang telah keluar dari tempatnya. Mengerikan sekali. Jangankan untuk bersuara, bahkan untuk mengetahui para pembuhnya saja, ia tidak sempat. Karena kematiannya merenggut bahkan sebelum ia dapat merasa sakit.

Seluruh pengawal Sasuke menundukan kepala seolah tengah mengheningkan cipta tanda berduka. Sedangkan para pengikut Hidemoto yang masih sadar, menatap apa yang terjadi pada Tuannya dengan pandangan nanar. Ada yang mulai menangis, ada pula yang muntah-muntah melihat kepala Tuannya yang sudah tidak utuh.

Hanebu yang juga menyaksikan peristiwa itu, kini tengah terduduk dan bergetar hebat dalam posisinya.

Rentetan hal yang telah terjadi juga membuat Naruto bergetar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Seperti seekor kucing yang baru saja tersiram air es, Naruto bahkan mengencangakan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan baju Sasuke.

"Rupanya masih belum hilang," Kata Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari apa yang dimaksut Tuannya, segera melepas peluknya dan mundur dari posisinya.

" _Waka-Dono,_ apa yang harus kami lakukan pada Hanebu- _Sama_?" Kata salah satu pengawal yang tiba-tiba datang menemui Sasuke.

"Bereskan." Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang sama sekali. Diikuti Naruto yang berada di belakangnya, mencoba mengimbangi langkah Tuannya.

"TIDAK! Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku Uchiha- _Sama._ Aku akan memberikan seluruh hartaku. Aku mohon TIDAK!"

Sayup-sayup suara Hanebu yang meminta tolong, sama sekali tidak terdengar, atau tidak ingin didengar oleh Sasuke.

 **DORR**

Suara tembakan terakhir, mengakhiri jeritan pilu mantan klien Sasuke. Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh semarak letusan kembang api di langit malam.

 **Cyut…..**

 **DARR**

 **Cyut-cyut..**

 **DARR-DARR**

Naruto memandang cahaya kembang api dengan takjub dari balik jendela mobil yang kini ia tumpangi. Mencoba menghilangkan memori pilu yang baru saja ia saksikan. Kembang api juga merupakan kegiatan wajib setelah terjadi pertempuran besar. Pastinya sebagai penyamar jejak suara baku tembak yang telah terjadi. Mengesankanya sebagai suara kembang api di langit gelap. Suara kembang api yang merenggut perhatian semua orang yang menyaksikanya. Bukan suara senjata api yang merenggut nyawa korban yang menjadi targetnya.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

" _Hai, wakarimashita_. _Sugu ittemairimasu_ ,"

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Uchiha, sedikit terganggu oleh telfon dari Ayah Sasuke kepada Naruto yang merupakan asisten pribadi Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke- _sama,_ ada perintah dari _Oya-sama_ kepada anda untuk segera menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Karena ada upacara pemakaman salah satu anggota keluarga mereka yang harus anda datangi," Kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" Tanya Sasuke.

" _Oya-sama_ tidak bersedia mengatakanya. Dia hanya meminta anda segera datang." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sebentar saja. Aku ingin mengganti bajuku." Kata Sasuke.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

"Sasuke- _sama,_ saya membawakan baju anda." Naruto meminta ijin untuk memasuki kamar Tuannya.

"Masuklah!" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

 **Sreeeek**

Naruto memasuki kamar yang telah berkali-kali ia masuki. Sebuah kamar sederhana dengan dominasi warna coklat, baik itu _tatami,_ atap, kusen jendela, meja, dan lain-lain. Tidak ada kasur, karena Sasuke masih menggunakan _futon_ sebagai alas tidurnya. Cahaya dalam ruangan tersebut hanya bersumber dari beberapa lampu kecil berwarna kuning yang menempel di dinding, menimbulkan efek hangat, walau kesan gelap masih terpancar di dalamya.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah memandang pemandangan halaman kediaman Uchiha dari jendela besar kamarnya. Ia tampak berfikir. Naruto tahu Tuannya sedang gelisah. Tapi jangan bertanya apa menjadi pikiran Sasuke saat ini, karena mungkin hanya dia sendiri dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Saya membawakan obat-obatan untuk luka Sasuke- _sama_." Kata Naruto mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke lantai ketika Tuannya tiba-tiba menoleh padanya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto mengerti apa yang di maksut Tuannya.

Naruto meletakan barang-barang yang ia bawa di atas meja. Dan bergerak menuju Tuannya lagi. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan Sasuke. Dari mulai jas hitam yang Sasuke kenakan, beralih pada kemeja. Satu-persatu ia lepaskan dari tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Hingga tersisa Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada dengan masih mengenakan celana panjangnya.

Gumpalan otot atletis menutupi seluruh permukaan badanya, dapat dilihat dari otot bisep, dan Sembilan kotak yang menonjol di perutnya. Memancarkan aura maskulin yang kuat dan kokoh. Tetapi jangan pernah berfikir tubuh Sasuke semulus wajah putih nan bersih miliknya. Karena kondisi kulitnya sungguh berbeda dengan wajah tampannya. Bagai sebuah dinding bergrafiti, coretan-coretan berwarna berbentuk naga emas, menghias kulit kanfasnya. Disertai dengan berbagai goresan luka yang sangat banyak, mulai dari bekas luka sayatan panjang melintang, luka kecil yang merupakan bekas tusukan, yang jumblahnya sudah tidak dapat terhitung.

Tubuh yang penuh luka mengisyaratkan betapa kerasnya kehidupan Sasuke, hingga tiap goresan adalah sebuah pengalaman. Mencerminkan sosok monster yang masih tetap hidup walau dengan segala luka yang diterima. Luka yang menunjukan alaram pada musuh-musuhnya, bahwa dirinya berbahaya.

Naruto memandang sejenak luka pada lengan Sasuke yang ternyata telah hilang sempurna. Hal tersebut pastinya karena jurus pemulihan yang sudah dikuasai oleh Sasuke. Luka kecil seperti goresan, akan hilang dalam sekejap. Naruto meninggalkan kotak obatnya, dan berfokus pada tugasnya untuk memakaikan pakaian bersih pada Tuannya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku, tentang ketakutanmu pada bunyi pistol masih terjadi." Kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka.

Naruto yang sedang mengancingkan kancing baju milik Sasuke, menjawab pertannyaan itu tanpa memandang Tuannya.

"Saya sedang berusaha menghilangkanya." Kata Naruto seadanya.

"Sampai kapan?" Kata suara besar dan datar Sasuke. Naruto tahu Tuannya tengah memandanganya dengan intens. Walau hal tersebut membuat degub jantungnya semakin kencang, tapi perasaan bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, membuatnya hanya mampu menatap kancing baju yang ia coba pasangkan dan menjawab pertannyaan Sasuke.

"Sampai saya mengingat alasan kenapa saya takut dengan hal itu."

Hening sejenak, Sasuke terdiam oleh pernyataan Naruto. Mereka berdua telah sama-sama tahu, Naruto kehilangan memorinya setelah peristiwa tersebut. Benturan dan tekanan mental yang diterima Naruto saat peristiwa pembunuhan kedua orang Tuannya. Membuat otak Naruto bertindak untuk melindungi kewarasan Naruto dengan cara menghapus memorinya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto tidak mengingat orang Tuannya dan peristiwa 14 tahun yang lalu.

Hal itu pula yang mempermudah Naruto untuk masuk dalam dunia Sasuke. Sasuke memangfaatkan kekosongan Naruto untuk memiliki diri Naruto sepenuhnya. Membentuknya sebagai budak yang paling setia, mengarahkan pada jalanya, dan menciptakan pelayan paling ideal untuknya.

"Anda sudah siap Sasuke- _sama."_ Naruto mundur beberapa langkah untuk menciptakan jarak antara dirinya dan Tuannya setelah selesai memasangkan baju Sasuke.

"Kita berangkat." Sasuke segera bergerak menuju pintu keluar kamarnya diikuti Naruto dibelakanganya.

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

Kediaman Hyuuga, besar dan didominasi warna putih keunguan pada dinding-dinding kertas khas rumah gaya tradisional. Setiap jengkal tanah subur ditamanya, ditanami bunga-bunga indah dengan wangi yang menguar segar. Bunga kecil ungu yang bergerumbul dan wangi bernama _Lavender,_ adalah yang paling sering ditemui di sana. Tapi lain dengan hari ini. Pemandangan indahnya warna bunga-bunga itu, saat ini tampak memudar. Seakan tengah sama-sama berduka bersama seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Yang hari ini kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka.

Sasuke memasuki rumah duka ditemani 5 penjaganya. Entah mengapa suasana yang tadinya penuh kesedian tiba-tiba terkesan mencekam saat Sasuke memasuki rungan. Semua pelayat yang rata-rata merupakan anggota Yakuza terlihat berbisik pada orang disampingnya. Naruto rupanya juga merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Akhirnya memutuskan bergerak maju, dan berdiri siaga di samping Tuannya.

"Akhirnya…" Suara seseorang yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Seorang laki-laki berwajah setara Tuannya, dengan kulit putih, bermata ungu keputihan, dan rambut coklat panjang terikat, muncul dari belakang posisi Sasuke dan pengawal-pengawalnya. Laki-laki itu diketahui Naruto bernama Hyuuga Neji, yang merupakan penerus utama keluarga Hyuuga.

"tamu kehormatan datang juga. _Bravo… Bravo…_ " Sekali lagi, nada yang ditunjukan Neji pada Sasuke terkesan cukup lancang dan meremehkan. Neji berjalan mengitari Sasuke dan pengawalnya dengan tatapan kebencian dan senyum palsunya, hingga sampailah dia tepat di hadapan Sasuke. "Sangat berani sekali!" Sambil bertepuk tangan pada Sasuke yang tepat berada di depanya, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seorang pembunuh melayat pada pemakaman korbanya. Sungguh sangat ironis."

Kata-kata Hyuuga Neji menampar seluruh pengunjung dengan beribu pertanyaan. Naruto yang masih berada di samping Tuannya tidak berani bertindak, sebelum ada perintah langsung dari Sasuke. Naruto mengawasi ekspresi Sasuke yang saat ini masih datar. Tapi dapat terlihat ada mimik terusik dari tatapan matanya.

"Neji—" Seorang laki-laki yang merupakan _Oyabun_ Clan Hyuuga yang bernama Hiashi Hyuuga , mencoba melerai pertikaian.

"Ijinkan saya _Oya-sama._ Ijinkan saya menyatakan kebenaran pada pembunuh ini. Tentang Hinata Hyuuga yang lebih memilih mati dari pada mengorbankan janin milik pria ini." Kata Neji telah menghilangkan ekspesi palsunya. Kini terlihat oleh semua orang wajah murka Neji yang ia tunjukan pada Sasuke.

"Laki-laki brensek yang menghamili tunaganku…

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

 **~Flash Back~**

 **Neji PoV**

 **.**

 _Mencintai seseorang adalah karunia. Pemberian yang kuasa pada hambanya. Tidak dapat dipaksa, atau diprediksi. Seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi hal itu bertentangan dengan kisah cintaku bersama wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata, yang sudah tertulis bahkan sebelum kami ada di dunia. Kehendak orang tua kami telah mengikat bahkan sebelum kami dilahirkan. Menjalani kehidupan dengan sangat mudah, dan mencintai dengan sangat mudah. Rupanya membuat Hinataku melupakan cintanya dengan sangat mudah pula. Atau mungkin cinta itu sama sekali bukan miliku dari awal._

 _Cinta yang berawal dari paksaan, berakhir dengan kepuasan. Hinata, Cintaku berpendar secara posesif dalam hati. Hingga rasa itu tumbuh liar, dan merasa untuh memilikinya tanpa batasan. Melalaikanku akan datanganya badai itu. Badai yang terjadi saat pancaran cemerlang yang menunjukan cinta keluar dari matanya, yang aku ketahui ternyata bukan untukku. Pancaran sinar kekaguman, yang ia tunjukan padaku, mendadak sirna. Terganti kehampaan. Hingga aku tahu, hatinya telah beralih._

 _Saat mendapat kepastian untuk hari penyatuan kami. Harusnya menjadi suatu kabar membahagiakan. Tapi tidak untuk Cintaku. Saat kata-kata itu sampai pada telinganya. Saat itulah cahaya terkikis hitamnya awan, dan rintik hujan membasahi kertas takdir yang menaungi kisah kami. Memburamkan tulisanya, dan melelehkanya hingga menjadi potongan._

 _"Tolong aku Neji-nii. Tolong batalkan acara pernikahan kita," Melihat pertama kali, mata miliknya membengkak, dan suara serak yang harusnya tidak terjadi menjelang hari bahagia._

 _"Ada yang kau katakan Hinata Hyuuga?" Kata-kata yang tidak kumaksutkan untuk menyakiti. Terdengar seperti amukan._

 _Sejenak Cintaku terlihat berfikir. Apa yang ia ingin Cintaku sampaikan hingga air mataya harus mengalir dari mata indahnya._

 _"Maafkan aku Neji-nii. Aku hamil,"_

 _Apa ini? Kau? Hinataku yang lembut. Hinataku yang selalu menjaga tata kramanya. Dia yang memiliki kepribadian baik. Menyatakan dirinya telah ternoda, bahkan menampung benih cinta milik orang lain._

 _"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"_

 _Amarahku berkobar. Suara garang yang harusnya tidak pernah keluar untuk Cintaku, telah mencapai telinganya. Tangan yang harusnya mengelus tubuh ringkihnya, kini telah sampai pada rambut indahnya, meariknya dengan kasar, seolah ingin mencabutnya secara paksa._

 _"Neji-niisan sakit…" Kata-kata yang sudah tidak mempan dalam pikiran kelam, keluar dalam tangisnya._

 _"Bagaimana bisa terjadi. Kau tahu seberapa keras aku menjaga egoku untuk melindungi kehormatanmu. Dengan begitu mudahnya kau merusaknya. Siapa? SIAPA LAKI-LAKI ITU PELACUR!" Kata itu mencambuku hingga hari ini._

 _"Aku mohon Neji-nii, jangan lakukan apapun apadanya, aku sangat mencintainya." Mantra Hinata membuat kegelapan mengusai Sang amarah. Tangan yang telah lama berdosa, akan menambah riwayatnya._

 ** _DUAG_**

 _Tanganku melemparkan tubuh Hinata dengan kasar. Suara tabrakan meja dan tubuh Hinata yang menjadi satu. Menimbulkan tetes merah pada bibirnya. Rintih kesakitan menyadarkanku. Mengendaikan amarahku. Menurunkan adrenalinku._

 _Aku mendekatinya, mengangkat tubuh bergetarnya untuk berdiri, memeluknya, dan berbisik di telinganya._

 _"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Oya-san. Jadi katakan padaku. Siapa dia," Kelembutan itu kembali untuknya. Tapi aku yakin, hanya untuk sementara._

 _"Kumohon! Jangan, jangan…." Rengek Hinata padaku._

 _"Kau tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya kan?" Mengelus perut datar Cintaku dengan sedikit kasar. Itu akan menyadarkanya akan kuasaku._

 _"Baiklah, Baik. Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha adalah ayah dari anakku."Kata Cintaku tatkala menagis._

 _Tersenyum untuk Cintaku. Itulah yang ku lakukan. Tapi malah membuatnya semakin bergetar. Takut? Tidak untuk saat ini sayang..._

 _Aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang kecil itu dengan erat, dan mengajaknya ikut bersamaku._

 _"Neji-nii, kita mau ke mana?"_

 _Mobil telah bergerak. Membawa kami di dalamnya. Aku hanya ingin membawanya. Menyucikanya dari dosa ini. Biar aku saja yang berlumuran dosa. Hinataku tetap harus suci. Dan ku miliki._

 _"Neji-nii?"_

 _"Kita akan ke rumah sakit. Kau akan mengeluarkan bayi itu." Seandainya kata-kata itu tak pernah terdengar oleh Cintaku._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Bayi ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang akan mengingatkanku pada Sasuke-sama. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya."_

 _Lagi-lagi, amarah itu kembali. Menguasai dalam sekejap. Tapi aku menguasainya. Tak akan aku biarkan Hinataku celaka._

 _"Kalau begitu kita putuskan dengan pertimbangan ayahmu. Oya-san pasti memiliki keputusan yang lebih tepat untuk dirimu dan bayimu."_

 _Cintaku menagis kembali, menampakan kelemahanya. Membuatku merasa berdosa kembali._

 _Akhirnya suasana mendadak sunyi. Aku tahu, hafal firasat ini. Ada yang akan mati. Entah kenapa aku selalu dapat merasakanya. Seoalah-olah dewa keatian tengah berbisik padaku. Tapi bisikan kali ini membuatku takut. Seolah Ia akan mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku._

 _"Tidak Neji-nii," Suara sedih itu terdengar lagi._

 _"Ini adalah bayiku dari orang yang paling aku cintai. Kau tidak tahu seberapa besar pengorbananku untuk mendapatkanya. Aku tidak mau menyerahkanya. Kalau memang kalian mengininkan kematian bayiku. Maka aku akan ikut bersamanya,"_

 _Tidak… Bukan Hinata cintaku. Katakan Tuhan… jangan Cintaku…._

 ** _Cklak….clak_**

 ** _Busssss….._**

 _Aku melihatnya, angin berhembus kencang, menerpa surai ungu kebiruan, berkibar bagai hitamnya langit. Angin yang terjadi karena terbukanya pintu mobil yang masih melaju dalam kecepatan 112 km/h. Menyibak rambutnya dan memperlihatkan wajah penuh air mata dan penesalan._

 _"Selamat tinggal Neji-nii." Dan senyuman itu mengakhiri. Seoalah menganggap dirinya memilki sayap. Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya keluar mobil yang masih melaju kencang. Meinggalkanku dalam kebisuan dan ingatan senyum terakhirnya._

 _Terdiam di tempat. Hilang akal, hilang rasa, hilang tubuh. Hinataku, Hinataku, Cintaku **mati**. Berlari, berlari mendekati jasatnya yang terbaring di tengah jalan sepi. Meratapi kepergianya. Matanya, hidungnya, telinganya, rambutnya, tubuhnya. Segala keinginan untuk memilikinya, terwujud hanya untuk jasadnya, tapi bukan untuk jiwanya. _

_Dan kini Hinata mengabulkan keinginan itu, **hanya untukku**._

* * *

 ** _Untuk Cintaku,_**

 ** _Hyuuga Hinata._**

 ** _Saat ini di depan jasatmu. Aku berjanji. Demi tiap tetes darah yang keluar dari kepala, mulut, hidung, dan telingamu. Aku akan membuat laki-laki itu merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Demi tubuh dan tangan halusmu yang kini tak berkulit. Aku akan menguliti tiap jengkal kulit dari wanitanya. Wanita itu akan bernasip sama denganmu. Mati sengsara di depan laki-laki itu, mungkin lebih mengenaskan darimu. Aku Hyuuga Neji berjanji di depan jasatmu. Akan membunuh kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha. Membuatnya merasakan penderitaanku, untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan kemudian. Terimalah sumpah terakhirku padamu._**

 ** _Dari tunanganmu,_**

 ** _Hyuuga Neji._**

* * *

 **~End of Flash Back~**

 **Neji Pov End**

* * *

 **Dilarang copy fic ini**

 **Cup Chocochip**

* * *

Seluruh pelayat terdiam oleh kisah yang baru saja terlantun dari seorang Hyuuga Neji. Menanti reaksi yang akan terjadi pada dua kubu antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kalau mereka beruntung, mungkin mereka akan mendapat tontonan gratis pertarungan maut anatara kedua Clan tersebut saat ini juga.

"Mungkin kisah cintaku memang cukup tidak adil menurut kalian." Kalimat Neji memotong keheningan. Neji yang kini tengah berada di depan Sasuke, mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada lawanya tersebut. "Tapi sayanganya aku bukan seorang yang akan menyerah pada keadilan. Kami akan membuatnya impas. Iya kan? Sasuke Uchiha. Kita akan membuatnya impas. Hanya tinggal sebutkan satu nama. Nama orang yang paling kau kasihi. Dan selanjutnya biar aku yang tentukan." Neji tersenyum keji pada Sasuke. Neji menyuarakan keinginan untuk meminta wanita Sasuke seolah-olah tengah meminta rokok padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan wanitaku hanya untuk membuat impas tidakan bodoh wanitamu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Sama sekali bebas dari ekspresi atau emosi yang sangat di tunggu oleh para pelayat yang menyaksikan pertikaian.

"Tindakan bodoh itu ia lakukan karena kebejatanmu, Sasuke Uchiha!" Mulai terlihat kejengkelan dalam nada bicara Neji. Tinggal melihat, siapakah yang akan meledak terlebih dahulu.

Sejenak Naruto merasakan kemarahan pada diri Tuannya. Tapi kemudian ditepis oleh seringai kejam yang diperlihatkan Sasuke setelahnya.

"Siapa yang tidak tergoda pada wanita yang merengek sambil berlutut dan meminta untuk **_dinodai_**. Kau saja yang tidak dapat memuaskan wanitamu. Hingga ia mengemis cinta padaku." Sasuke mengakhiri kesopanannya di depan tuan rumah dengan melontarkan pernyataan kasar mengenai almarhum Nona besar mereka.

"Tidak mungkin Hinataku melakukan tindakan nista seperti itu!" Neji mengepakan tanganya erat. Wajahnya bergetar menahan amarah oleh pernytaan Sasuke. Tidak ingin percaya informasi yang baru saja ia terima.

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya. Bagaimana dia meangis, memohon padaku untuk menikahinya. Seperti seorang wanita murahan yang merengek meminta tanda cinta dariku. Dan berjanji akan menghilang setelah mendapatkanya." Seringai keji itu semakin melebar ketika mendapat respon kemarahan Neji.

"Uchiha BERENGSEK!" Terbakar oleh amarah, Neji langsung mengrahkan tinjunya pada wajah Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

 **Tap..**

Tapi dengan cepat pukulan tersebut dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan kecil nan ramping milik asisten yang tepat berada di samping Sasuke.

"Maaf tuan, kita sedang dalam suasana berkabung. Mohon untuk sedikit menekan amarah anda, Hyuuga- _sama_." Naruto menundukan kepala sambil berbicara secara halus pada Neji yang baru saja ia hentikan aksinya.

Neji memperhatikan sosok kecil yang dapat menghentikan pukulan kerasnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Seakan sedang memindai sosok Naruto, dan menandainya sebagai mangsa berikutnya. Neji mulai mencoba menekan amarahnya dan berhenti meunjukan kelemahanya didepan semua orang. Ia sedikit tidak terima saat kalah adu kesabaran melawan Sasuke.

Setelah merasa tekanan yang ada dalam tanganya berkurang, barulah Naruto memutuskan untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganya pada tangan Neji yang masih mengepal tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Naruto mengawasi sekelilngnya dengan cermat. Suasana mulai memanas, dan sangat berbahaya kalau mereka terus berada disini. Pernyataan Tuannya tadi setidaknya akan membuat _Oyabun_ Clan Hyuuga marah. Tapi kenyataanya Hiashi Hyuuga hanya memandang lesu pada kedua Putra Yakuza yang tengah bertikai di hadapannya.

"Kita tidak akan pernah impas Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke memulai pembicaraan kembali. Tapi sedikit berbeda dengan ucapanya tadi. Saat ini Sasuke lebih menjaga tata kramanya pada setiap pengunjung, bahkan memandang Neji dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Aku mencintai wanitaku seperti dia mencintaiku. Tapi tidak dengan wanitamu. Hanya kau yang mencitainya. Hinata telah bahagia membawa cintanya. Sedangkan kau menderita membawa dendamu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun tidak ada yang lebih sengsara, dari hidupmu." Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Itu akan lebih menarik Sasuke Uchiha. Itu akan membuktikan sampai mana kemampuanku untuk membuatmu menderita sepertiku." Kata Neji kembali pada titik ketenangan yang terpancar oleh nada bicaranya.

"Jangan bandingkan aku sepertimu. Membiarkan cinta mengusaimu, dan perasaan mengendalikanmu. Tak kukira kau selemah ini. Kau akan membuat kehancuran clanmu sendiri. Dan aku yakin bukan diriku saja yang tertarik menguasai Clan ini. Lihat mata-mata haus mereka yang mulai melirikmu," Naruto melihat ekspresi jengkel dan malas ditunjukan dalam ekspersi datar Tuannya. Selalu berada di dekat Sasuke membuat Naruto paham perubahan eksperesi Tuannya, walau orang lain tidak akan pernah menyadari perubahan tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Sebenarnya ini adalah inti dari kedatanganku kemari." Kata Neji, lagi-lagi dengan nada yang lues.

Neji meninggalkan posisinya yang sesaat lalu berada di depan Sasuke, bergerak menuju tengah-tengah ruangan. Sejenak menatap seluruh hadirin yang kini seolah-olah menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat.

 **PLAK-PLAK-PLAK**

Neji bertepuk tangan meminta perhatian seluruh pelayat.

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN_ ," Kata pembuka yang menggema pada seluruh ruangan. Membuat seluruh pengunjung diam dan menantikan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh calon penerus Clan Hyuuga tersebut. Neji memandang puas reaksi para pelayat yang langsung fokus padanya, dan seketika ia melajutkan kata-katanya.

"Hari ini kalian menjadi saksi. Janjiku pada Clan Hyuuga dan pada Hyuuga Hinata cintaku. Aku Hyuuga Neji berjanji, tidak akan pernah melangkahkan kaki pada kediaman ini, dan tidak akan memakai marga Hyuuga kembali. Sebelum aku membunuh wanita milik Uchiha Sasuke, dan memberikan Sasuke Uchiha penderitaan yang sama sepertiku." Neji memandang langsung pada Sasuke saat menyurakan kalimat terakhirnya. Yang ditanggapi Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Sekian dariku. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya," Neji meninggalkan tengah ruangan, dan beranjak lagi menuju Sasuke, mendekat dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dan berbisik padanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke. Sampaikan salamku, pada wanitamu."Kata Neji cukup pelan hingga mungkin hanya dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua saja. Sasuke pun mendesis sebal oleh ulah Neji tersebut.

Neji yang puas dengan ekspresi terakhir yang diperlihatkan Sasuke, segera menghindar dan meningglakan rumah duka, ditemani seluruh bawahannya meningglakan rumah itu seperti janjinya.

"Kita pulang." Kata Sasuke pada kelompoknya, dan segera mendahului untuk melangkahkan kaki meningglakan kediaman Hyuuga.

Meningglakan segala jejak penasaran yang mendera seluruh pelayat yang menyaksikan pertikaian yang terjadi antara kedua penerus Clan besar tersebut. Akan terjadi pertumpahan darah diatara kedua Clan. Pastinya akan menimbulkan gejolak besar dalam organisasi Yakuza. Ada beberapa pihak yang menentang, ada pula yang mendukung. Ada pula yang ingin mengambil kesempatan dari pertikaian mereka untuk melebarkan sayap atau mencari aliansi kuat antara kedua kubu.

Tapi hasil akhir masih tetap berada pada tangan kedua Putra Mahkota. Apa yang akan mreka lakukan dan rencanakan, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mempredikisi.

Salah seorang dari mereka mampu merasakan datangnya kematian, dan seorang lagi mampu mengundang kematian itu sendiri. Apa yang terjadi ketika kedua orang tersebut saling mengacungkan pedang. Mungkin perlu melanjutkan kisah ini untuk mengetahuinya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **/**

 **END**

* * *

 **Maaf, tapi Ochi punya peraturan EXTRIM untuk Fix ini. Kalau tidak suka silahkan salurkan di PM Cup Chococip. (Flamer harus membaca fic ini terlebih dulu sebelum komentar, dan meletakan unek2nya di PM) Dan TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DI REVIEW.**

 **Kita akan memerlukan bantuan besar dari SILENT READER. Kalau tidak Fic ini mungkin tidak akan lanjut karena Ochi menarget:**

 **.**

 **100 Review untuk Up Date berikutnya.**

 **.**

 **Reader: Cih.. Siapa lo berani merintah? Fic jelek berani minta review banyak.**

 **Ochi: Maaf... Seperti hanya Roro Jonggrang yang meminta 1000 candi pada Bandung Bondowoso untuk menolak pinangannya. Ochi minta 100 Review untuk melanjutkan Fic ini.**

 **.**

 **Reader: Ochi GILA?**

 **Ochi: Iya….**

 **Mungkin ini wujud keputuasaan Ochi. Karena jujur, Ochi merasa kesulitan saat proses pembuatan Fic ini. Kalau ini tidak mendapat banyak respon, Ochi akan sangat rela melepasnya….**

 **Tapi karena kemarin udah terlanjur publish dan ternyata banyak yang nunggu. Ochi tidak bisa secara sepihak untuk tidak meneruskannya. Maka jadilah _FIC JELEK INI._**

 **Jadi untuk Reader terhormat yang mampir hanya untuk baca dan tanpa meREVIEW, silahkan _ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Fic ini._**

 **.**

 **Untuk sementara atau selamanya,**

 **Ochi ucapkan maaf untuk ketidak nyamanannya,** **Terima kasih atas kesediannya mengunjungi, dan membaca Fic ini**

 **SAYONARA…..**

 **.**

 **Thanks For Read**

 **Ochi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Cerita ini milikku.**

 **Bahasa semakin diperbaiki, cerita diusahakan sebaik mungkin, pinjam karater otomatis OOC.**

 **.**

 **Setelah penantian lama. Akirnya, saya persembahkan:**

 **.**

 **PUTRA YAKUZA**

 **.**

Chapter 3

 **Pernikahan**

 **.**

Dalam sebuah kendaraan berjenis CR-Z hitam keluaran tahun 2015 yang kini tengah dikendarai oleh Naruto bersama Sasuke. Alasan mengapa mereka hanya berdua dalam mobil adalah karena permintaan yang dilontarkan secara langsung oleh sang majikan, yaitu saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menelfon—menyatakan keinginannya untuk pergi menenagkan diri.

Seperti yang diketahui Naruto, saat ini Tuannya sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Deklarasi Hyuuga Neji terhadapnya, telah menambahkan riwayat musuh dalam daftar kelam kehidupan pria itu. Juga karena amukan _Oya-san_ yang Naruto ketahui dari bisikan para _kobun_ yang lain. Maka sewajarnya kini mereka tengah menuju tempat yang akan di tuju. Tempat yang selalu didatangi ketika Tuannya ingin menenagkan diri. Hal ini setidaknya dapat dibanggakan oleh Naruto, karena dapat merasa sedikit lebih sepesial dibanding pengawal-pengawal Sasuke yang lain. Tidak lain adalah karena tempat tersebut hanya diketahui dirinya dan Tuannya. Walau dalam kebenaranya, perasaan itu hanya berlaku untuk pikiranya sendiri.

Subuh, ketika matahari masih separuh bersembunyi di ufuk timur. Cuaca sejuk khas kawasan pegunungan tinggi yang tengah mereka lewati. Membuat Naruto harus mati-matian menyembunyikan kantuk dari Sasuke yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya. Menyadari bahwa si pengawal hampir tertidur, si pria tiba-tiba menekan tombol radio yang ada disamping kemudi. Menyuarakan sebuah lagu riang untuk membangunkan patnernya.

Hijau, biru, dan putih. Warna tumbuhan dan kabut yang menyatu dalam rimbunnya hutan. Atmosfir pegunungan yang sangat dingin, dengan ditambahi kesunyian yang menenagkan. Menghilangkan jejak bahaya binatang liar yang harusnya ditampilkan di balik kerimbunan pohon yang terbelah jalan. Hingga sampai pada ujung dari aspal yang mereka lewati. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya rapi, tepat di samping jalan. Saat dirasa tidak akan mengganggu penguna jalan yang lain. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari mobil secara bersamaan.

Tubuh Naruto langsung tegak bergidik merasakan terpaan udara pegunungan yang dingin menusuk tulang. Takut Tuannya merasakan hal yang sama, ia langsung mencari jas panjang hitam yang tersimpan dalam bagasi mobil untuk diberikan pada Sasuke.

Si Pria sejenak melihat apa yang dibawakan oleh asistenya. Kemudian ia ambil dan kibatkanya beberapa kali untuk menghapus bekas lipatan. Namun, tidak disangka-sangka, Sasuke malah memasangkan jas tersebut pada Naruto dengan luesnya. Membuat si wanita melongo menatap sang majikan dengan heran.

"Dingin ya?" Sasuke seolah berkata pada diri sendiri, seraya bergidik menahan dingin dengan kedua lengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia langsung berbalik dan meningglakan Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi syok. Bahkan sedetik yang lalu, yang mungkin dianggap Naruto hanya sebuah tipuan cahaya, adalah ketika dirinya secara sekilas melihat sekilas senyum dari Sauke.

 _'Sungguh,_ _hari apa ini?'_ pikirnya.

Tersadar dari lamunan, Naruto segera menyusul Tuannya menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Ia bergerak mendekat, hingga sampai tepat di samping sang majikan. Ini adalah bagian yang paling disukai Naruto. Mengamati sosok yang tengah berada di tepian tebing berpembatas. Ditemani cahaya mentari yang baru saja menunjukan sinarnya. Menghirup udara sejuk yang tersuguh di depanya sambil memejamkan mata. Menciptakan kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk memperhatikan wajah sang Tuan yang terbias sinar mentari.

' _Mempesona._ '

Tidak ingin memperdalam fatasi yang kian tidak terkontrol. Naruto memilih mengalihkan pandangangan. Mengawasi keindahan alam dari tebing tinggi sambil memperlihatkan kecantikan alam di bawah mereka. Bagaimana hijau mendominasi, biru samar membayangi, juga warna biru jernih yang mulai tampak, yaitu saat mereka mengfokuskan mata lebih jauh, ketika kerlipan cahaya biru pantai yang bertemu dengan sinar matahari. Membiaskan pancaran sejuta permata dalam kolam jernih luas samudra. Benar-benar mukjizat sang Pencipta, dengan keindahan hakiki, melukiskan pemandangan tiga dimensi yang tak akan pernah sanggup di rekayasa oleh manusia.

Suara nafas berat terdengar oleh Naruto, berasal dari Sasuke yang ternyata tengah mengambil secara rakus udara segar pegunungan yang ia rindukan. Seakan tak ada lagi waktu untuk menikmatinya esok. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama, dan langsung membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali dengan aroma segar pegunungan yang selalu terjaga.

"Kau tahu Naruto." Naruto tersentak, oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menawarkan percakapan tanpa menatap lawan bicara. "Di balik laut itu, terdapat sebuah pulau bernama Fueyoru. Termasuk dalam salah satu pulau terisolir yang sulit untuk diakses oleh dunia luar. Jumlah penduduk 500 jiwa, yang hampir seluruhnya bermata pencarian sebagai petani. Namun, menyuguhkan keindahan, ketenangan, dan ketentraman hidup yang akan kau dambakan hingga mati. Tempat yang sangat baik untuk membangun kehidupan baru." Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasan.

Naruto menerima perkataan Sasuke dengan segala kemelut pertanyaan berpendar dalam kepala. Apa yang sebenarnya dimaksutkan Tuannya menceritakan mengenai pulau terpencil itu?

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, menatap Naruto dengan tajam, untuk melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Bila saat ini— aku berikan kau kesepatan untuk lari dari hidupmu, untuk membangun hidup baru. Apakah kau akan menerimanya?" Mata si Pria menatap dengan pancaran keseriusan. Memaksa si wanita mejawab dengan sebenar-benarnya.

"Sa-saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda maksudkan Sasuke-sama," kata Naruto, terbata. Melihat ekspresi ketidakpuasan ditunjukan sang majikan, si wanita segera melanjutkan percakapan, " karena saya tidak pernah membayangkan hidup tanpa a-anda di samping saya."

Seakan sinar mentari bersinar lebih cerah dari sebelum mereka datang, atau mungkin karena sudah waktunya sang surya benar-benar bangun. Saat ini Naruto melihat pancaran terindah yang pernah ia temui seumur hidup. Kemuning hangat itu tengah yang menyebar tepat pada wajah tersenyum pria yang selama ini bersarang dalam hati, mengendap dalam angan, dan menggelora dalam jiwa.

Sasuke, Tuanya yang tercinta.

Dan yang paling membuatnya terheran adalah keindahan itu. Sejak kapan permata itu ada di sana? Untuk pertama kalinya terlihat, kemilau gigi putih terpantul sinar matahari, menyambut indah bungkai lengkung pada bibir sang Tuan.

Untuk keseribu kali, Naruto jatuh cinta pada paras indah itu. Dan untuk kesejuta kali, patah hati karenanya.

"Jadi, kurasa tidak masalah bagiku untuk mengatakan maksudku sekarang," kata Sasuke ditengah kebisuan Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilan yang dikuti desiran aingin yang sedetik lalu menelan suara.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

…

"Hah?"

* * *

 **PENGUMUMAN DI AKHIR CERITA!**

* * *

Menjalani dua acara besar dalam satu hari, bukanlah hal mudah. Apa lagi bila ritual sakral yang umumnya ingin dijalani oleh dua insan manusia sekali dalam hidupnya, dilakukan dua kali dalam kurun 24 jam. Itulah yang akan Sasuke hadapi hari ini.

Upacara pernikahan antara dirinya dan Sakura—tunangnya—dikonsep menggunakan adat tradisional. Hanya disaksikan dan diketahui oleh kerabat dekat dan orang-orang terpercaya anatara klan Uchiha dan Haruno. Tercipta dalam kehidmatan yang menggema dalam suasana sakral dan bahagia selama prosesi.

Dilaksanakan pada hari cerah pukul 07.00 pagi, di dalam istana klan Uchiha. Sasuke menggunakan _hakama_ hitam putih khas mempelai pria. Berdiri di atas karpet merah menuju altar pernikahan. Sedangkan Sakura, dengan paras cantik dan _kimono_ putih yang tengah dikenakan, mulai begerak, berjalan anggun bersama para dayang yang memayungi, untuk meyusul pengatin pria. Tiap pijakan yang terambil di atas karpet merah, seolah menjadi benang penghubung kisah cinta yang akan segera tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Ia berjalan pelan hingga sampai di depan calon suami. Sasuke menyambut kedatangan pasangannya dengan uluran tangan. Menuntun sang wanita untuk segera meresmikan hubungan.

* * *

 **PENGUMUAMAN DI AKHIR CERITA!**

* * *

Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi bahagia yang terjadi di kediaman Uchiha, sebuah kamar mewah pada hotel berbintang lima di pusat Tokyo, yang dihuni oleh seorang wanita yang tengah menatap wajahnya di depan kaca rias. Terkejut dengan sosoknya sendiri. Kulit yang selama ini kusam terbakar sinar matahari, berubah menjadi putih bersih halus tanpa noda sedikit pun. Wajah yang beberapa hari yang lalu kasar dan berminyak, kini dapat disamakan dengan jubah sutra yang ia kenakan. Juga, rambut kuning pendek serupa laki-laki, sudah memanjang dalam hitungan jam. Namun, semua itu tidak dapat menghilangkan perasan tersikasa yang mendera pada kenyataan pahit di balik penampilannya yang sempurna.

Seminggu ini dirinya dibebas tugaskan oleh sang majikan demi acara penting yang akan terjadi nanti sore. Selama itu juga, dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, yang ternyata menciptakan prahara hati yang lebih kalut ketimbang saat dia diberi tahu tentang kenyataan dibalik pernikahannya.

Naruto bangun dari posisi duduk, dan mulai menuju sebuah patung wanita di dalam kamar. Gaun pengantin putih yang dikenakan, menyuguhkan punggung atas yang terbuka, dan keindahan yang tiada berdusta. Kain sutra berbahan lembut, serupa bulu ringan yang menempel pada tiap untaian benang. Membuat Naruto merasa harus hati-hati saat menyentuh gaun itu. Gaun yang akan ia keanakan pada pernikahannya dengan Tuan tercinta.

' _Kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke demi melindungi Sakura dari ancaman Hyuga Neji.'_ Kata-kata _Oya-sama_ yang masih terngiang di benak Naruto hingga menjelang hari pernikahan.

Sebagai kesempurnaan rencana perlindungan pada istri pertama Sasuke—Haruno Sakura—Naruto akan dikorbankan sebagai istri tameng. Rencana Klan Uchiha untuk sengaja mengekspos identitas Naruto sebagai istri sah Sasuke, akan memberikan keselamatan dan keleluasaan gerak bagi Sakura dari ancaman Hyuga Neji—psikopat yakuza yang menarget nyawanya. Untuk menukarnya dengan kebebasan dan nyawa wanita sebatang kara, budak keluarga Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki.

Disatukan dengan belahan jiwa adalah hal terindah dalam hidup. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika yang kau cintai memiliki belahan jiwa selain dirimu. Hingga harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirimu tak pernah memiliki belahan dari jiwanya.

Pukul 12.00 p.m Tokyo. Penata rias terbaik yang selama seminggu ini didatangkan untuk mengubah itik buruk rupa, menjadi angsa Oudete, mulai menanta peralatan yang akan digunakan untuk memoles make up khas pernikahan. Hiragi, wanita mungil nan cerewt itu mulai masuk dan meyapa Naruto dengan ramah, sambil mempersilahkan troli makanan yang masuk membawa makan siang.

"Makanlah Nona, atau aku harus memasang jarum peniti pada gaunmu," kata Hiragi memperingatkan akan berat badan Naruto yang berkurang drastis, jauh melebihi target diet yang harus dilakukan.

Perintah Hiragi hanya dianggap embusan aingin oleh Naruto. Terlihat dari keputusannya untuk hanya meminum jus dan mengakhiri sesi makan siang hari ini.

Naruto merasa beruntung mendapatkan teman seperti Hiragi. Karena ia merasa Hiragi cukup menyenangkan. Hiragi pun secara luar biasa dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan si Pirang. Awalnya, Hiragi mengira Naruto itu sama seperti robot yang menuruti semua perintah tuannya. Namun, kini ia mulai dapat menyatakan keinginan pribadi atau mungkin mengungkapkan pendapatnya secara luas. Walau masih terbatas dalam konteks sepele seperti baju yang nyaman ia kenakan, atau makanan apa yang ia sukai. Namun, tetap saja itu kemajuan besar bagi seorang Naruto yang biasanya hanya mampu mengangguk dan menurut pada perintah, seperti seekor anjing peliharaan.

Pukul 4.30 p.m

Saat seluruh persiapan telah selesai. Calon pengatin wanita kini telah duduk di dalam ruang tunggu pengantin, menanti kedatangan calon mempelai pria sehingga acara utama dapat dimulai.

Hari ini dengan mengundang semua kerabat dan media masa, pernikahan kedua—Uchiha Sasuke—akan dilangsungkan secara adat Kritstiani di Hotel Imperial pukul 05.00 p.m. Dengan dekorasi mewah warna-warni bunga hidup dalam vas tinggi. Harusnya merupakan momen berpotret ria bersama teman dan sanak keluarga. Akan tetapi, dirinya yang sebatangkara hanya mampu duduk di kursi, menahan kecemasan yang harusnya mampu membuat si tangis datang sewaktu-waktu.

Hiragi mengawasi kondisi Nonanya yang telihat sedikit ketakutan, kemudian maju untuk mencoba menangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua pengantin akan cemas pada pernikahan pertama mereka. Bahkan temanku yang menikah untuk ketiga kalinya pun sampai minum tiga botol sake sebelum menuju altar," tukas Hiragi seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto.

Andai pikirkannya sesederhana itu. Mungkin dia tidak akan merasa segugup ini. Posisi yang akan diemban, adalah sebagai tumbal hidup untuk istri pertama Sasuke. Untuk menjadi tameng bagi Tuannya di medan pertempuran, adalah hal yang biasa. Namun, untuk menjadi seorang istri tameng? Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, apakah dirinya mamapu?

* * *

Cupchocochip

* * *

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi, yang kini berperan menjadi pendamping wanita. Ia melirik pengatin yang terlalu gugup di sampingnya. Mereka telah berada tepat di depan pintu masuk menuju altar pernikahan yang kini masih tertutup. Lengan Kakashi tengah dicengkram kuat, atau lebih tepat digelayuti tubuh mempelai wanita yang berat. Karena tidak sanggup membawa tubuh yang kini hampir limung oleh gelisah yang berlebihan.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona. Anda tidak perlu gugup," lanjut pria tua itu.

"Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk Tuan Sasuke." Naruto meragukan diri.

 _Jeglek_ …

Pintu menuju altar terbuka. Ratusan jepretan kamera langsung menyapa mereka. Pandangan para uandangan mengarah pada pengantin yang kini semakin bergelayut pada lengan Kakashi. Merasa sangat malu berhadapan dengan banyak orang, hingga tidak sanggup menegakan kepalanya untuk menatap pers dan para undangan. Tak terkecuali calon suaminya yang tengah menunggu bersama sang pastur di altar pernikahan.

"Naruto-san ingin melindungi Uchiha _-sama_ , bukan?" celetuk Kakashi di tengah ketegangan.

Namun hanya dijawab dalam anggukan diam untuk merespon perkataan.

"Bukankah dengan selalu bersama akan memberinya perundungan lebih sempurna?"

Naruto langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang semula menunduk. Menatap pria pendamping itu dengan haru.

"Sekarang tinggal menentukan keputusan Anda. Menerimanya, atau pergi sekarang juga."

Naruto langsung meluruskan posisi, menegakan kepala, dan melonggarkan cengkraman tangan pada lengan Kakashi. Rasa percaya dirinya berkobar lagi, alasan hidupnya telah kembali lagi.

"Terimakasih, Kakashi _-san_."

Satu langkah pertama dengan senyum yang tidak henti mengembang dari bibir. Berkat kerja keras Hiragi selama masa karantina, langkah mantap menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi yang beberapa minggu lalu masih merupakan mitos. Kini telah mampu ia lakukan bak langkah seorang model. Tiap hentakan lebih sempurna, saat ia melihat wajah pria yang ia rindukan, kini tengah menunggunya datang. Degup jantung itu datang lagi, tapi anehnya malah membuat angkahnya semakin cepat.

Sasuke, mempelai pria yang mengenakan jas hitam bergaris putih pada kerahnya. Dipadukan dengan celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Berdiri tegak menanti, pengantin wanita yang akan segera dinikahi.

Pada langkah terakhir, Sasuke mulai turun dari altar, menyambut kedatangan calon pengantin dengan senyuman. Kakashi dengan sigap langsung memberikan tangan Naruto pada mempelai pria. Kemudian diterima dengan senang hati untuk menuntunya ke pelaminan.

Pastur memberikan ikrar sumpah setia dan disetujui oleh kedua mempelai. Pemasangan cincin juga telah terlaksana dengan sempurna. Hingga prosesi terakhir. Ciuman pertama Naruto yang menggemparkan.

(Naruto meminta pada Ochi untuk menceritakan kisah memalukan itu di luar cerita ini.)

* * *

 **PENGUMUMAN DI AKHIR CERITA**

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Okinawa, tepatnya pada sebuah penginapan pinggir pantai tempat mereka akan berlibur merayakan pernikahan yang berlangsung sore tadi. Dalam sebuah mobil milik keluarga Uchiha, kedua mempelai tengah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satunnya akan mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Naruto yang kini tepat berjarak hanya 30 cm dari tempat Sasuke duduk, belum terbiasa bersebelahan dengan majikan di kursi penumpang. Sampai waktu menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam setempat. Kesunyian itu masih terus berlanjut.

Ketika mencapai tempat tujuan, mereka disambut keramaian para pengawal yang lebih brutal dan bersikap non formal oleh karena alkohol. Diketahui Naruto dari bau khas seorang pembuk yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing mereka, menandakan pesta telah dimulai bahkan sebelum kedua mempelai datang.

Naruto sadar, pesta ini diadakan bukan untuknya. Melainkan untuk pengantin—Sakura dan Sasuke. Di depan publik, dirinya adalah istri syah dari Sasuke, tetapi dalam kediaman Uchiha, dia masih tetap pengawal sekaligus tameng untuk istri pertama suaminya. Maka tidak ada hak baginya untuk mengharap penyambutan pernikahan seperti dalam impian.

Suasana ruangan besar berdekorasi minimalis, jejeran meja rendah tanpa kursi yang dikelilingi oleh para pengawal yang tegah asik duduk santai di atas _tatami_ sambil menikmati jamuan makan maupun sake yang tersedia. Beberapa di antara mereka banyak yang asik mengobrol atau bahkan mengoceh sendiri oleh pengaruh kuat alkohol.

" _Dana-sama_ ...," kata Sakura yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Wajahnya yang memerah dan prilakunya yang aneh, menjukan bahwa alkohol tengah mempengaruhi jalan pikiran Wanita Pink itu.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah manja istrinya, hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum fokusnya kembali pada pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Oya-sama.

"Tuang _sake_ untukku!" Perintah Oya-sama pada Sasuke.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Sakura, hanya dapat memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Saat Sasuke bersusah payah melepas cengkraman tangan sitri mabuknya, agar dapat melayani sang Ayah untuk menuang _sake_.

"Sepertinya, hari ini Pengantinmu terlalu mabuk untuk menikmati malam pertama. Naruto, atarkan Nyonyamu kembali ke kamar. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali ke sini lagi," perintah Oya-sama.

" _Hai,_ " kata Naruto sigap.

Ia segera berdiri dan memposisikan diri untuk menggendong Sakura di punggung. Hingga sebuah suara lain memberikan kalimat tambahan.

"Jagan kembali! Kau pasti juga lelah. Pergi ke kamarmu, dan istirahatlah," Sasuke berkata tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

Naruto mengangguk malu pada suaminya. Sedikit merasa tersanjung oleh perhatian yang diberikan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama menunjukan wajah merah bersemu, ia segera keluar dari ruangan sambil menggendong Sakura di punggung.

 _Bruk…_

Suara benturan kasur dan tubuh Sakura menjadi penanda berakhirnya perjuangan Naruto untuk mengendong tubuh yang termasuk berat. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Sakura yang kini tertidur lelap di atas ranjang besar nan megah. Ruang yang dipesan khusus untuk bulan madu mempelai berdua. Dalam gaya tatanan moderen nan mewah. Terdiri atas beberapa sofa nyaman di depan tempat tidur, lemari besar elegan, dan televisi 39 inci yang bertengger mantap di tembok menghadap tempat tidur. Tidak heran kalau harga sewa seminggunya, hampir dapat melunsi cicilan aprtemen kecil miliknya.

Selesai menjalankan tugas, Naruto segera beranjak pergi, dan hendak mencapai hendel pintu sebelum suara wanita yang baru saja ia lihat tidur mencapai pendengaran.

"Kau …, " panggil Sakura yang telah terduduk di atas ranjang. Menatap Naruto dalam mengancaman. Seolah mabuk yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, hanya sebuah ekting belaka. "Jangan pernah mengharap apa pun dari suamiku! Jangan pernah berangan untuk memilikinya!" peringatan Sakura.

Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, mau tidak mau menghadap majikan barunya, dan menundukan kepala sebelum berbicara.

"Saya ingin meminta maaf sebelumnya pada Nyonya untuk pembelaan yang akan saya lakukan. Saya tidak punya niat untuk merebut Sasuke- _sama_ dari Anda. Saya tercipta untuk melayaninya. Tidak perlu mencemaskan keberadaan saya. Tujuan saya ada di antara kalian, adalah karena cinta dan perlindungan yang ingin Sasuke-sama berikan pada anda."

Sejenak Sakura memandang Naruto seolah ingin memastikan keseriusan kata-kata yang di lontarkan. Sebelum ia tersenyum puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat dari pengamatan yang ia lakukan.

"Aku senang kau tahu posisimu. Dan aku berharap kau bisa menjaga kata-kata itu untukku. Sasuke sepenuhnya milikku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya."

"Anggap saya hanya seekor anjing yang akan menuruti segala perintah majikanya." Naruto menaggapi cepat pernyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan sang Nyonya, " saya hanya orang bodoh yang bahkan tidak punya cita-cita dalam hidup. Tujuan saya adalah untuk menjaga Sasuke- _sama_ , dan menuruti seluruh perintahnya. Saat ia memerintahkan untuk pergi, maka saya akan pergi, dan saat dia memeritahkan untuk mati, maka secepatnya akan saya akhiri," kata Naruto dalam kesungguhan.

"Kau salah bila mengatakan kau tercipta untuknya. Yang paling benar adalah, dia berhasil menciptakanmu. Tapi aku akui, dia berhasil mendidikmu. Aku menerimamu menjadi pengawalku. Sekarang kau akan menjadi salah seorang yang akan memegang posisi penting istri Sasuke di depan publik. Maka aku akan menjadikanmu salah satu orang yang aku kepercayai."

Sakura tersenyum puas oleh apa yang baru saja ia temukan. Ia mulai mengerti alasan Sasuke memilih Naruto sebagai tameng bagi dirinya. Karena Anjing adalah binatang paling setia pada majikan-tentunya.

* * *

cupchocochip

* * *

Sapuan angin laut menerpa wajah Naruto dengan lembut. Menyajikan aroma asin garam dari ombak yang mengenainya. Sedikit menenagkan hatinya yang kian merapuh setelah pembicaraanya dengan Nyonya baru.

Tidak menyangka dirinya mampu menjadi seorang pembohong handal seperti tadi. Dengan mudahnya ia menyatakan bahwa hatinya tak pernah tersentuh oleh kebesaran Sasuke. Hingga dapat berkata bahwa dirinya hanya berperan sebagai peliharaan yang patuh tanpa ada rasa cinta.

' _Bull shit_!'

Kenyataannya, setiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto, tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari dalam lubuk hati. Melainkan hanya rangkaian kata, pemikiran spontan untuk menenagkan dan mengalihkan perhatian sang Nyonya, dari kenyataan cinta terlarang yang ia rasakan pada suaminya sendiri.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di balkon kamar sambil melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh dari ketinggian. Lobi hotel terlihat kecil dan megah saat dilihat dari lantai 18 yang menjadi kamarnya saat ini.

"Mungkin hidup akan lebih mudah, bila aku turun tanpa menggunakan lift ataupun tangga."

Ide yang tiba-tiba terbersit dalam otak. Bukan ide buruk bila melihat kondisinya saat ini, bahkan termasuk sangat menggiurkan di benak Naruto. Namun, ide hanya ide, yang berakhir dengan seringai kekecewaan yang ia tunjukan. Terpaan angin dingin tidak mampu membuat matanya berhenti memanas. Bulir-bulir lembut meluncur di pipi dan memabasahi permukaannya. Ia mengusapnya dengan kasar, sebelum berpaling dan masuk pada ruangan yang segaja mereka sipakan. Hanya untuk dirinya.

 _Sweet Singel Room_ , di malam pertama pernikahan.

' _Sungguh_ _menyedihkan_!'

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Chapter depan adegan 21+ (Naruto + Sasuke)**

* * *

 **PENGUMUMAN**

Mau ini lanjut nggak?

.

 **Ada syaratnya**.

Aku minta dukungan Vote dan Koment di **Event GWP** donk **!**

Aku lagi ikut sebuah ajang menulis di **Gamedia Writing Project**.

Sayangnya jarang yang baca. Sewedih sumpah. Aku mau ikhtiar dengan **malakin** kalian. _Aku penuh dosyah_.

 _Please_ tunjukin semangat kalian yang ingin **Putra Yakuza** lanjut dengan _Coment + Vote_ di ceritaku di sana.

.

Link : **gwp. co. id/persegi/** (tanpa spasi)

Judul : Per(se)gi!

Akun : cup. chocochip (tanpa spasi)

.

Bantu aku ya … Siapa tahu bisa terbit. Hehehe ….

Aku lihat keseriusan kalian menaggapi permintaanku ini. Aku udah memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian dalam ceritaku. Jadi, bisa sedikit aja bantu aku menggapai cita-citaku?

.

Hasil keseriusan kalian menanggapi permintaan ini, akan aku balas pada **Up Date** Putra Yakuza tanggal:

 **Sabtu, 18 Maret 2017**

 **.**

Bila **belum Up Date** juga. Berarti dukungan kalian masih **kurang**. Aku tunda sampai tanggal :

 **Sabtu, 25 Maret 2017**

 **.**

 **Tapi,** kalau belum juga, **PASTI** akan Up Date tanggal:

 **Sabtu, 1 April 2017** (tapi ditambahi pernyataan HIATUS. Kalau kalian tidak menggubris saya, kenapa saya harus peduli pada Anda?)

.

Ya, sekian dulu.

Aku tunggu **niat baik** kalian.

 **Terima kasih**


	4. Pengumuman

**Putra Yakuza Lanjut di Wattpad**.

Karena banyak hal, maaf untuk penghuni Ffn, aku nggak bisa lanjut PY di sini.

Yang mau baca lengkap cerita PY, silahkan mampir di akun Wattpad-ku :

 **cupchocochip**

Ingat ya:

 **cupchocochip**

Aku bakalan lanjut sampai tamat di sana. Jadi cerita di Ffn ini akan aku hapus dari chapter empat - terakhir.

Tapi karena di sana juga diprivat, follow dulu baru bisa baca. Jadi _see you_ di Wattpad.

With love

Ruru


End file.
